


To Furry Rocks and Big Fishes

by akingparaluman



Series: Written works from Tumblr [2]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 23:54:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20162218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akingparaluman/pseuds/akingparaluman
Summary: Lonnie is back from her trip with her family, completely bummed about the quest she had missed while she was away.





	To Furry Rocks and Big Fishes

**Author's Note:**

> Okay tagging this in ao3 is crazy. But here ya go, a ship that suddenly punched me out of nowhere.

Lonnie just got back from staying with her family for a week and when she found out what had happened, she couldn’t help but feel left out. Her friends all had gone thru a huge quest in saving Auradon, had obviously grown closer to one another in ways that neither the past two tragedies had made them.

And now the barrier surrounding the Isle is gone? Lonnie was devasted for missing all of these and wished that she could’ve insisted heading home a day earlier.

Nevertheless, she was happy that everyone was safe, and that Audrey had been recovering well.

The change in Auradon and the Isle was obvious, but subtle at the same time. There are people who she met on the streets whom would sometimes stand awkwardly, not knowing what to do and where to go.

Then she would see the people she knows try and guide them around.

The central marketplace had become way noisier than before. She would sometimes see people from the Isle heckle and barter in ways that no people from Auradon ever did.

It brought a certain jolt of excitement in her to see something so new and fresh.

Her experience in the Isle may have been short, but something in there brought her to heights she never felt before. It was exhilarating that no sport had ever made her feel.

And then the grand sword fight with the Uma and her crew happened. The rush, the danger, and the pressure made her feel alive in ways she could not imagine. She still dreams of it every now and then.

Her shock after hearing how Uma and her crew had played a major role in saving Auradon was embarrassing. She tried not to hold other people with prejudice, but given that how she last saw Uma, as a huge octopus wanting to drown their vessel, did not really help her contain her surprise.

But she still listened as Jay filled her in with the detailed version of the story.

Two days after the reconnecting the Isle and Auradon, King Adam had decided to hold a feast and celebration in the center of the city to formally welcome the people of the Isle.

Some of them had decided to find places to live in Auradon’s soil, while the others had been satisfied with still living in the Isle, but still go to the city for supplies and new garments.

The celebration had been going on for a few hours now but the people of both the Isle and Auradon were still vibrating in joy and laughter.

There are others who were still reserved with interacting to one another, as Lonnie eyes each side with people who would rather talk to themselves than the other side, while some brave souls would freely go to one side or the other to converse.

So far so good, no trouble had happened, yet.

Lonnie was sitting on her table with the rest of her friends when Jay and one of Uma’s crew, a blond named Gil, son of Gaston, captured her attention.

The two had been mostly inseparable when she got back.

The first thing happened after she’s back in her dorm was Jay knocking on her door to ask how she had been with her family. They had grown closer during their practices. She had been relentless when it came to coach them, sparring them without holding back, trying to ignore Chad’s never ending complain.

Despite the stress, and the way some tried to keep her from participating in the sport, regardless of how good she is, Lonnie had come to love them all.

But she had a different relationship with Jay.

See, she thought they have something, and knew that Jay thought the same. So they tried it, they dated for a while after their dance during the cotillion. But eventually their relationship had settled down to friendship, platonic camaraderie that would often result to a friendly competition over the simplest things.

They had shared their hugs, hand holdings and resting on each other’s shoulders. But they never really had that feeling of wanting to kiss one another.

After telling what she felt to Jay, the guy had said the same to her. And that was that.

A slight nudge brought her back to the table. She blinked before focusing to the guy beside her. Jay was looking at her, while the blond guy, Gil – she should really remember to use his name, was also looking at her.

“So, Lo. This guy here is Gil.” Jay brightly grinned, while nodding towards Gil.

Gil beamed, his smile mirroring Jay’s, waved at her. Jay nudged him with his shoulder and then mouthed something she missed.

Gil then dropped his hand and thrust it out for a hand shake. “Hi! I’m Gil, son of Gaston! You might know my father from Ben’s father!” He said, still grinning.

Still surprised, Lonnie took her hand and shook it. “Hello,” Gil had a strong grasp, and had kept on shaking. “My name is Lonnie, daughter of Mulan.” She grinned before pulling her hand back.

“So Gil and I had been talking, and thought we wanted to go around and outside of Auradon. I might have to take a gap year, but I just can’t take my mind off of this.” Jay smiled at Gil before looking back at Lonnie. “And I might actually do it!”

“Are you sure about that? I mean, what about the tourney and the swords & shield?” She asked.

“I’m quite sure the rest of the guys would be fine without me. And like I said, I can’t really take this idea off my mind. You know how I am with ideas like this.”

Lonnie surely knew how impulsive Jay could be when it comes to these stuffs.

She laughed, “Of course, who am I kidding. Go and enjoy the world Jay, you definitely deserve it after saving Auradon.” Lonnie tried to keep the bitterness out of her voice, but it was slightly difficult.

Jay spared her a knowing look and knew that this will be revisited later when its just the two of them.

“Oh! I have to tell Uma about this.” Gil grinned happily before going back to his bowl of fruits he had been munching.

Lonnie watched as Jay’s eyes softened watching Gil, and there she knew that something was going on with the two that her friend had failed to tell her before.

Jay and Gil were now sharing a huge bowl of fruits and other sweet delicacies. The celebration was now starting to soften down as the sun is at the horizon, the sky painted a mellow orange, and various lamp posts lighting up around the place.

She heard a chair being pulled on her other side that made her look. It was Uma, settling down on the seat that was Jane’s earlier. “After the whole issue with the princess, these two had been inseparable and insufferable.” She groaned, her cheek on her palm.

Despite her words, there was a certain tint of fondness in it that Lonnie was able to catch.

With a raised brow, she eyed Uma. “Have you heard what they wanted to do now?”

Uma huffed a chuckle at that, “Yes. Harry went straight to me when he heard them.”

Lonnie was a bit confused with what kind of relationship the three shared. It wasn’t the same as what Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos have. This was more, personal, familial. Lonnie wonders what kind of stuff they had went through before.

“Gil seemed excited to share that to you. He will be devastated if he finds out Harry already told you first.” Lonnie smirked, it was weird to tease a VK, or well, Uma like this.

She watched as Uma just stared at her. A surprise on her eyes, and something else tinting her face. She cleared her throat and straightened up. “Well, it’s a good thing I’m a good actor.”

Lonnie laughed so hard at that, which caught both Jay and Gil’s attention.

Gil beamed, “Uma! Jay and I are going to places with furry rocks and big fishes like what you said. And also, penguins! Oh I want to see a penguin so much!”

And then Jay cuts in, “And we also thought that it would be great if you can join us! Imagine the great adventure! We can set sail and just keep on going somewhere!”

“And of course you are welcome to go with us Lonnie! Jay told me just how much you also love going on adventures!” Gil chimed after. Looking at them both with a sheen in his eyes.

Startled, Lonnie couldn’t answer. She thought about it, wanting to just take a backpack and just go on an adventure without knowing what’s before her. She thought about exploring ancient tombs and buildings in her homeland, about going through thicket of trees with her sword, or going under vast ocean to find treasures.

She turned around and saw Uma just staring at Gil, and then went and stare at her, and then Jay. She too seemed not aware of what to say.

Knowing that she wouldn’t be able to do this by herself, and would hate herself to miss this opportunity, she did what her mother did, she grabbed the chance and said, “I’ll do it! I’ll go with you! And really, it would be great if you come with us Uma.” Lonnie said before looking at her, whom she found starting at her with eyes filled with filling excitement.

Lonnie knew then that Uma was definitely going to agree.

Uma cackled, her hand on her thigh as she looked at the skies. Now with the attention of the other kids on the table pointed at them. “I guess that’s that then. We’re setting sail to dance on the backs of big fishes and eat furry rocks!”

Lonnie smiled. Despite their rocky introduction, Lonnie decided that seeing Uma happy, unburdened and just vibrating In youthfulness she did not have when they met, was going to be a sight she will treasure deeply.

‘AND PENGUINS!” Both Gil and Jay shouted at the same time, hands on each other thrust upwards between them.

Giggling, Lonnie punched upwards as well, “TO PENGUINS!” She shouted, which Uma did repeated in between fits of laughter.

And with the rest of the table looking at them confused but with smiles on their faces, Lonnie had decided that despite what she had missed, she was so ready to make new memories with her friends.


End file.
